iTeam Up
by zazeendot
Summary: When Sam and Freddie go out, Carly feels like a third wheel. Melanie comes, and likes Freddie so they team up to break them up. FIRST STORY! PLEASE DON'T BE HARSH! COMPLETE! SUMMARY EDITED TO BE BETTER, BECUZ THE LAST ONE DIDN'T LET ME SAY A LOT!ENJOY : .
1. iTeam Up

**JUSTUFF: Enjoy this rewritten chapter!**

Carly's POV

I was waiting for Sam and Freddie to come. Ever since they decided to be a couple (last week) they've NEVER even cared about showing p on time! It's "Oh, me and Freddie have to go here," "Oh, me and Sam have a date here…" I swear. Sigh. I just want my friends back. Freddie saying 5…4…3…2…(but not the one, which I never really understood but I like it). I had a flashback about how they got together. It started like this:

Of course they were arguing.

"OK, Technical Weenie, why don't we bet?" Sam asked, confident.

"Don't bet Sam!" I exclaimed.

"It's a bet." Freddie said, emphasizing each word by saying them all in slow motion for dramatic effect.

"If I win, you have to stop bothering Carly…she's NEVER gonna like you."

"Sam…" I started, disapprovingly.

"Fine!" Freddie agreed.

"Ugh! I'm going to go get the sprayer." I sighed. I thought that I haven't used it in a while.

**(The next part they told me)**

"Your going to be pretty upset when you're wrong…" He froze in front of the computer screen.

"Told you!" Sam yelled, right in his ear to annoy him.

"Why do you even care if I like Carly?"

"Uh…" Sam stammered. "She's my best friend. OK? So, like, she needs to stop being bugged."

"Yeah, like I believe that…" Freddie said. "Why?"

And that was when the "OMG, tiny, but amazing," little peck happened.

And then that was the end of my flashback.

Anyways, back to the present, I was pacing around the room. iCarly rehearsal STARTED a half an hour ago.

I heard the door open and I quickly rushed to get the door. I there was Sam, alone. "Wh-Where's Freddie?" I asked, a little surprised they weren't half an hour late together.

"Ah…his mom burst in on our date. We both came up with some lie, so she didn't find out. But she didn't completely trust us and she told Freddie that they need to build more trust between each other…I hope he doesn't break down and tell his mom about us…"

"Yea…I was going to talk about that…listen-"

Her phone rang. She was talking to her mom. "Not now!...Why'd you tell me now?...Yea, she's my sis, but…fine." Then, she hung up.

"What was that all about?"

"Melanie's coming back. She should be here any minute."

"Cool!"

"NOT Cool!"

"Oh, come on, she's nice…AND she'll be someone to hang out with and talk to." My tone was turning angry and sad.

"What do you mean?"

"Listen…I LOVE the fact that you and Freddie are going out, but…"

"But what?" She asked, concerned.

Suddenly, Melanie came up in the elevator.

"Hey!" She greeted, politely and perky.

"Hi, Melanie!" I exclaimed, happy that I wasn't a third wheel anymore. Sam smiled and nodded a little, but didn't say anything. She really wasn't excited that Melanie was here.

And I guess she had a reason. The last time Melanie was here, she hit on Freddie, who was now Sam's boyfriend.

"So what's been up, what's been down?" I asked, the twin of my best friend.

"Well, you know, boy drama with my friends. But what about you?" Melanie gleefully said.

"I'm just glad you're here and I actually have a person to hang-out with," I said. "I haven't been having anyone to hang out with."

Sam looked at me with hurt eyes. "But…" Melanie started. I knew who's name she was going to say.

"Nope!" I exclaimed. "Because she's been too busy with her boyfriend…" She begged me not to say who was her boyfriend in front of Melanie because she knows that Melanie still likes Freddie. Ever since the last time she visited, they've been actually keeping in touch. But, I continued. I had no idea what came over me. "Freddie."

Sam looked at Melanie, curious about what she was going to say next. "Oh," Melanie said, pretty awkward, but sad. You could tell she was hurt. "Cool!" She continued back into her happy tone.

After a little while of an awkward silence, Sam's phone buzzed, saying she got a text.

"Freddie finally escaped from his mom's crazy clutches!"Sam exclaimed, still talking with a little bit of an awkward tone. "He finally stood up to her! He's getting to be more and more like me every day." She must've forgotten all about the awkward silence and thought all about Freddie becoming more like her, because she sighed lovingly.

"Well, I gotta go meet Freddie," She said, as I turned back to her, disappointed that we didn't get to spend more time together, and a little angry that she didn't even care about what I had just said. She looked sad, too, but Freddie HAS to come first. She left. Another awkward silence.

"So…want some WaHoo Punch?" I asked Melanie. I was thinking of some way to get our minds of what had just occurred.

"I'd love some!" She exclaimed. I headed for the refrigerator door, got some WaHoo punch, took out two cups, and put it on our awesome, colorful kitchen table. Then, me and Melanie took our seats. I poured some punch into both glasses.

"So…Freddie and Sam are going out?" Melanie asked, sadly.

"Yea," I said, using her same sad tone.

"So, you and Sam haven't been able to hang out?" She questioned.

"No," I stated. "She's way too busy with Freddie."

"Well, while you're jealous of Freddie, I'm jealous of Sam," She said. "She gets Freddie all to herself. Heck, if I dressed up as Sam NOW, he would LIKE me." Then she looked at me, like a light bulb just went over her head.

"What?" I asked, interested.

"I think it's time to play dress-up." She stated, suspiciously.

"Huh?" I asked.

'"You know, break up Sam and Freddie. I'll pretend to be Sam. But I'm going to need your help for that."

I was a little surprised…ok, a lot. MELANIE! MELANIE WANTED TO BREAK-UP SAM AND FREDDIE? The GOOD girl?

"Huh? Why? No!" I thought all at the same time. And I said those exact same things a second later.

It was just ridiculous. Sam was…wasn't, at that point, my best friend.

"Why not?" Melanie questioned, smiling.

"Because Sam is my best friend, and she and Freddie really like each other."

"Well," She was trying to persuade me. "What if they end up breaking each other's hearts? Your friendship is going to be down the drain if they ask you to choose sides…so will iCarly." I glared at her sadly. I was mad and sad at the same time, like I had been for a week then. "Think about your fans…" I thought. She DID have a good point…

"Fine!" I exclaimed finally. "I'll do it. I'll help you."

**HELLO! SRRY THAT WAS SHORT BUT ITS JUST THE INTRO. R AND R!**


	2. iTurn Into Sam

_** READ ALL IMPORTANT INFO. BELOW! READ THIS BEFORE STORY!  
**_

**Justuff: Hey, I'm back! This chapter was really hard for me to write, especially the "Sam excersizes", so sorry if it isn't the best. Also, a little information about the next chapter.**** "Sam" will go on a date with Freddie and the real Sam will be a little busy…so Sam and Freddie won't be suspicious about 2 Sams...they planned all the "phases" out already, just in case you were confused, because I was like, oh shoot, I should put that in, but I didn't want to change the story at all, so I decided I'd just tell you. Anyways, enjoy this chapter, iTurn Into Sam. **

**P.S.-I sometimes put my favorite things in here from the real episodes…can YOU identify them? :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly: The website or the show.**

Carly's POV

I couldn't believe I had just said yes to this. And more importantly WHO I said yes to. I never thought I'd be in this position. "Let's get started," Melanie exclaimed. "First, we need to do, "Phase 1." OK, she was willing to turn against who she was (a good girl), just to get with FREDDIE? Who knew somebody could like FREDDIE that much? Well, me, I guess. I've seen Sam. The only good thing about this is that Melanie and Sam finally have two things in common:

They can be devious when needed, and

They both like Freddie…A LOT.

I led her to my room. There we took off all of her make-up, and I tried some mini Sam excersizes. I know, I know…weird. I just had to make them up on the spot. "OK, first, uh…" I scrambled. "We could get you to sound like Sam…maybe say Fried Chicken is the best like her?"

"Ok, easy," Melanie said. "Fried Chicken is, like, the best."

"No, say it like Sam." I went on my Sam impression, "Fried Chicken is the best."

"Fried chicken is the best." Melanie stated, calmly, and then just started staring up at the ceiling like Spencer did downstairs. Oh, she was good. She was pretending to DAYDREAM about fried chicken.

I said, "OK, you got the voice down…sort of!"

"Ok, " I said, thinking of something else. "Ooh, I got it! I'll tell you some stuff about her…maybe help you get into character? OK, she wants to be an invisible ninja when she grows up, she loves brown, she likes Freddie, obviously, uh, she punches hard with her left hand, her favorite junk food is fat cakes, her favorite book is Boogie Bear 3: The Return Of Boogie Bear, and she hates people."

Melanie said, "OK! Got it!"

"Really? That fast?" I asked.

"Yep. I already knew about half of the things you just said."

"Ok then," I said. "Now, to change your look."

"Mall?" She questioned, getting really excited.

"Mall." I said, slightly smiling. I DID need some new shoes…

She said that she needed to go grab her money from her house(until she left back to her REAL home) really quick. I said I'd just meet her at the entrance of the mall, and I asked Spencer to drive me. He was watching some T.V. "Can you drive me to the mall?" "Sure, let me just see this one part…ok! Let's go." He said. "I have to go to Socko's house anyway." "Cool!" I exclaimed, as we were walking out of the building. "What are you guys gonna do?" "Just hang out."

**AT THE MALL**

I was waiting in the front, waiting for Melanie, and she walked out of her car. That car…wasn't the best. "Bye, Mom!" She said, happily, as she walked out of the car.

We were at the mall. Oh, how I wished it was Mall of America. Sigh.

We went to Build-A-Bra first, and then bought a whole bunch of shirts that seemed to fit Sam's style. Not girly, but not guyish…just kind of in the middle. Melanie had some of money she had saved up from babysitting, so she bought a couple of shirts that fit Sam's personality. She said that she only uses her money for fashion emergencies…I guess this was one of them! We walked out with huge shopping bags as Melanie called her mom to come and pick us up.

When we got back, Spencer was home, still working on a CD sculpture. "So, how was Socko's house…and what is that?" I questioned.

"Socko's house was awesome, and gave me an idea for "that"." He put quotation marks around that. "This is my CD sculpture. You want to take a look? Oh, hey, Melanie, anyways..." He put his hands up dramatically to show of what he did so far.

"CDS? Lighting up?" I asked. There were CD'S kind of bundled up, and some were lighting up, some weren't. It looked good so far, it's just…not as weird as his other sculptures…like Toasty The Baker.

"No, a DJ table," He said. "Also, these will all be able to play music, any music of your choice! AND spin side-to-side! Watch…" He said as he was grabbing something out of his pocket. It was his iPod. Then, he grabbed a little stand thing that plugged in to a hole in one of the CD'S. He put his iPod on the stand and…

Yep. It burst into flames. "Ahh!" We all screamed. Melanie went to go hide behind the couch. "It needs to be adjusted." He said. His iPod was screwed. "Ahh!" He screamed, and he went to go help his poor little green iPod. "Melanie, we should probably leave these two alone," I said, chuckling as I walked up the stairs.

**UPSTAIRS**

"OK, time to make you look like Sam," I said as I sighed because shopping is fun, but tiring. Sometimes like iCarly. I grabbed the most Sam-ish shirt that Melanie and I bought...It was red, but has some cool logo on the front, and there was absolutely positively NO STRIPES! It was a good shirt. I put her hair down, and kind of crazed it up a bit, like, shook it. I kind of tested her. She walked the walk, but could she talk the talk? I decided to quiz her on the stuff I told her about Sam earlier.

"Ok, what's your favorite color?"

"Brown."

What's your favorite junk food?"

"Fat cakes!"

"What do you hate most?"

"People."

"What do you want to be when you grow up?"

"An invisible ninja."

What's your favorite book?

Boogie Bear 3: The Return Of Boogie Bear.

She waited a second for me to say something, but I was too in shock. Who knew she could be Sam in just one little afternoon. It was about 10:00 A.M. when we started, and now it was, like 3:00 P.M. Am I good or what?

"Well," She questioned, unsure.

"Wow…good job!" I exclaimed, impressed. "You're ready!"

**Well, I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT. Who has a great name for a student in the next chapter? You'll see why this student is important ;).**

**This one was pretty short, too, but I promise you the next one won't be!  
**

**OK, BYE! :) PLEASE R AND R, ALL CRITICISM IS ACCEPTED, JUST PLEASE DON'T BE HARSH!!!  
**


	3. iGo On A Date

**Justuff: Hello! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! I kept my promise about making this chapter long ;) P.S.-I'm not getting a lot of reviews, and I don't know if I should discontinue this story, but I really wanted to put this chapter out there! But even if you reviewed on the name, I probably wouldn't pick any of those names, because I decided it's be someone we all know. Who will it be?**

**Disclaimer: i-C-A-R-L-Y! That is what I do not own! No! No! No! No, I don't! No! No! No! No, I don't!**

Carly's POV

"Great!" Melanie exclaimed. "Tomorrow we can start Phase 2." She then took off the Sam clothes she was wearing and put back on her regular ones. She put her Sam-looking hair into a ponytail, and walked out of my apartment.

I sighed. _Ahhh…Ok, Phase 2. What was it again? Oh, yeah. Set up Freddie and "Sam" on a date. I guess I'll have to make her hair look like Sam's again…_I got up and walked downstairs. I decided to watch Seattle Beat and just relax for the remainder of the day. When I sat down, I noticed that Spencer's CD DJ Table sculpture thing was done, and then I realized the sun was going down. I decided to turn off the T.V. and take a shower and get ready for bed. Once I was in bed I had a nightmare…

I walked into the living room of my apartment, and I realized that there was another me sitting down on the living room couch. She was wearing my same pajamas, and I was getting scared. "Hello?" I asked, but she ignored me. "Hello?" I tried again. Nothing worked. I sighed out of annoyance, and headed for the kitchen. When I was in the kitchen another Carly was there, sitting at the table, looking like me, wearing my same pajamas... "Ahh!" I screamed. "Why are all these copies of me here!" "Come here Carly," Another one faded in right behind me. Except this copy was different. It was wearing different clothes, and everything. "Wh-What's happening?" "Wh-What's happening?" She mimicked. "What's happening is that I want to be the real Carly, so you can't be Carly… Come here, Carly…I won't hurt you…" She said the last sentence all scary and creepy, like in horror movies. Her arms came near me… her evil eyes…

And then I woke up. Screaming that is. Spencer came up in his duck pajamas and a lamp in his hand, and turned on the light.

"Are you OK? Is something wrong?!"

"Yea, I'm fi-," I paused. "What were you going to do? Hit him on the head with a LAMP?!"

"Well…I just grabbed something…" I started chuckling.

"Well, you scared me half to death!" He exclaimed. "What did you expect?!"

"I don't know!" I said. "I just had a bad dream. I'm fine."

"Ok," He said, as he turned off the light and went down the stairs. I sighed, as I fell back on my pillow and looked up at the ceiling. I knew why I had that dream after some mental thinking…I felt bad about breaking Sam and Freddie up, and having her twin take her place. That's why MY twin tried to take my place, and why I had so many copies of myself…I felt a river of guilt flow throughout my entire body. "To save our friendship, to save iCarly…" I kept repeating. But more guilt rushed through me, because I knew the real reason why I had said yes to this in the first place…I wanted to have my friends back.

**THE NEXT DAY**

I woke up with a bright light coming in from the window. I put my on my eyebrows to try to block it out. I couldn't take it anymore, so I got up. I put on my clothes, and did what everyone's daily routine should be-Brushed my teeth, combed my hair, etc. I went downstairs, and Spencer greeted me.

"Happy Sunday!" he chimed.

"Thanks." He made me some pancakes and set out some orange juice. "So, did you give Socko the CD DJ Table thing yet?"

"No, I'm gonna go over there this afternoon and surprise him."

"Cool!" I exclaimed.

When I was done eating, I heard a knock on the door. I opened up the door. "Hey, Melanie!" I greeted.

"Hey, Carly," She said.

"Hey Melanie!" Spencer also greeted.

"Hi Spencer!" She replied.

"We should probably see if Sam can hang out." I said, trying to non-verbally tell her let's start Phase 2 upstairs. See, what I had to do was guilt Sam to hanging out with me instead of hanging out with Freddie so that "Sam" could go ask Freddie out while Sam would be busy with me. Then, when "Sam" was on the date with Freddie, she would break-up with him, but try to make him understand why, so you know, it didn't ruin iCarly… Anyways, she got the message. I nodded when she non-verbally answered that she understood.

"We'll be upstairs, K Spence?"

"M'Kay." He answered back. We ran up the stairs.

Once we were upstairs, I started dialing Sam's number on my phone. After a few rings, she answered. "Carly?" She probably knew it was me from her caller I.D.

"Hi," I said.

"Um…Hi," She responded.

"So, you doing anything with Freddie tonight?" I questioned, rolling my eyes, thinking I'd know the answer.

"No. I thought about what you had said and took the night off. I was just about to call you, and ask if you wanted to hang-out." I was touched. I was shocked. I didn't know what to say. I thought I was going to have to guilt her into spending time with me.

"Really?"

"Really."

"Well, sure, Spencer just rented a new release movie from Lock Muster. **(A/N: Block buster! Ha ha! :) ) **We could watch that later. Say around 7-ish?"

"Sure, Carly. Be there. Girls' Night."

I chuckled slight as I replied, "Girls' Night." I was smiling as I pressed the red button on my phone.

"Well?" Melanie asked.

"She's going to be spending time with me…at 7-ish." But it sounded as if I had said that to myself. I was just so shocked. Her and Freddie were like paper and staples **(A/N:IDK!)**.

"Great!" She exclaimed. "I'll go ask Freddie out!"

"No!" I shouted as I grabbed her arm. She turned back to look at me. "We shouldn't…it's wrong."

"What if they break each other's hearts?" She questioned. She was right, and I was annoyed that she was right. I gave her that same sad glare. "OK, go ahead and complete Phase 2." "OK." She answered, as she headed out the door.

Melanie's POV

I knocked on Freddie's door. I was thinking about what Carly had said, but…I liked Freddie, A LOT. And…I don't know what came over me… Freddie then opened the door, disrupting my thoughts. "Hey, Sam." He said as he gave me a peck on the cheek.

"'Sup Freddie?"

"So, why are you here?" He asked. "I thought you wanted to have the night off to spend with Carly.

"Yea," I said. "But I decided to do that tomorrow. I asked her, and she said tomorrow was good. I just really wanted to go out on this fine night."

"Ok," He replied. "When?"

"Oh, I'll be here around…6:30ish." It would give me some time to for us to leave before the actual Sam came.

"Sure.

What do you want to do?"

I smiled. "Maybe just go to a resturaunt?"

"Cool with me. That just doesn't sound like you…"

"I know…but I want to try something new for a change." I interrupted. I can't let him get just a teeny-tiny little suspicion or hint or clue…

My car's in the Bushwell Plaza Parking Lot. I can drive us."

"Awesome!" I exclaimed.

See ya later, Sam." He ended as he closed the door. _Yep. See you tonight…_

I told Carly what I felt when I was talking to him and she's like, "Melanie….did you set up the date or not?" I just nodded and she continued, "OK, you can stop talking now. That's all I needed to know."

**AT NIGHT**

Carly's POV

Once the popcorn was done, I put it in a big bowl and set it on the living room table next to our blue cans of Peppi Cola. I turned off the lights so it was like a real movie theatre. I loved this movie, and Sam was gonna love it…I just knew it. We were watching NEW MOON. It had just come out and it was so hard to find! There are a lot of TWI-Hards. "This is such a good movie! Your gonna love it Sam."

"OK," She said, sarcastically. "It's just a stupid gooey love movies! All romantic, eww! I have a boyfriend, too, but come on! We're not all gooey like they are in movies."

I chuckled, but I didn't care what she said NOW. I know Sam. I flipped through the commercials with our DVD remote, and it finally got to the title screen/main menu. She was still talking about love movies, but I hadn't paid attention and I just interrupted her stupid point she was trying to prove. "Shhh! It's starting!"

During the middle of the movie, I was really into it, and, to her surprise, she was too. I KNEW IT!

"I thought you didn't like gooey love movies." I said.

"I don't…this is…" She scrambled for an excuse. "An adventure movie."

"Yeah, sure, alri-" I started sarcastically, but she interrupted me.

"Shut up!" Sam screamed at me. _I knew it, I knew it. _I kept saying in my head. I didn't even start paying attention until they were chatting with the Volturi.I thought, _I wonder how Melanie's doing. She left like an hour ago…Ooh! I love this part!_

Shane walked in, and asked where Freddie was. He seemed like he needed to see Freddie right away, or he was going to die or something.

"Uh…hi? Oh, he's at a resturaunt!" I exclaimed.

Sam caught this. "Resturaunt?"

"Yea…with his mom." I lied.

"Oh,'" she said calmly, and focused back on the movie. Good thing she was too engrossed in the movie to even catch how bad a liar I was…or those acting lessons I took when I was younger paid off!

Melanie's POV

So we were driving to the 30-minute away eatery and I couldn't wait! I couldn't wait to dine with Freddie! But then I remembered that I had to break up with him and my smile immediately turned into a frown. Oh yea, I'm Sam…

There was a large crowd, but they sat us down quite quickly. "Just the steak special for me!"

"And the same for me." We told our waitor...his name was Jim.

"OK, I'll bring you two steak specials on the double!" I kept thinking, _Yes! I even ordered MEAT! Who knew I'd do such a great job at being Sam… _Until the food got there, we just talked about our crazy moms, but he almost caught me a few times, you know, with me not being as mean to him…yea, so there were a couple of awkward silences, especially when we were eating, with me having table manners. I talked about my crazy mom…and then the food got there, and he mostly talked about the school they had there, and I just agreed with whatever he said about this girl named Wendy and this boy named John…I mean, dude. Gosh, be Sam! Then, this guy walked in, and was looking for someone. He's eyes were glued on to our table.

"Hey, Freddie, can I borrow your camcorder for that video project we had to shoot for the A/V Club."

"You already finished using my camcorder, didn't you, Shane?"

"Yea, but I forgot to download it for the presentation. Can I borrow it?"

"Sure it's at my house. Just knock and tell my mom that I gave you permission."

"K thanks, Man…Sam?! Wait are you guys on a…uh…"

"No we're not Shane. I was forced to…parent set me up." Freddie lied.

"Oh…" He said, suspicious. Too bad he was too suspicious…

Normal POV

The boy was still suspicious, and spied on them. He was popular, even though he was in the AV Club, and he took out his phone and started to text something to someone…

Back To Melanie's POV

When we walked into the car, he asked me if I wanted to go back to his place for a while, and just watch some dvd's or hang out…EEP! "Yea, sure." I responded, calmly, even though I was freaking out inside. I texted Carly telling her to play sick so that Sam would leave. Then, I remembered about having to break-up with him. I thought, _OK, I will tell him outside of his apartment, and then I would go to Carly's place. Yea, I'd tell him that I don't like him anymore and I miss Carly…yea, OK, that's good enough…Oh, darn it! We're already here? Ugh!_

I said, "Thanks Freddie,"

He replied, "No problem."

I said, "I wanted to go some place special to celebrate our last date…"

He's eyes got wide and his voice turned shaky. "What do you mean?"  
I answered, "I don't like you anymore, Freddie, and I miss Carly."

He responded, "I can change…."

I replied, "No Freddie. Don't change for anyone. Ever."

He stated, "But…"

"Please," I continued, "This is hard for me already so can we please just drop this issue?"

"Sure," He stated, very depressed.

"Good Night, Freddie," I said.

"Good night…" He said so low that it was almost in a whisper…and then the door opened…oh, no…

Carly's POV

The movie was almost over, only had about 30 minutes to go, when I got a text from Melanie. It read:

_Get sam out…on mi way_

_OK!_I texted back.

_Ok…I'll pretend I'm sick…well, here goes nothing…_I started coughing insanely. Cough here, cough there. Then I said, "Maybe you should go home Sam. I'm not feeling to well." Darn it! I'm a terrible liar! Well, hopefully she believed it…maybe those acting lessons could pay off.

"No way Carls! I'm too involved in this movie!"

"I knew it!" I yelled out loud, and then I pretended to cough insanely again.

"OK fine! I admit it! Now shh!" Then, I was getting desperate, so I started coughing on her…she refused to leave until the movie was over.

When the movie ended, she opened the door, looked behind her at me and said, "Good luck! I'm leavin'!" And walked out the door…and screamed. I turned on the light as I walked out…uh…oh…

**Hello! Hoped you guys enjoyed it! CLIFFHANGER! Although I think I just gave away what happened…I ask you guys, what was that student texting? I guess you'll just have to wait 'til the 4****th**** chapter in iTeam Up!**

**Oh, and yes, I did name the cfirst chapter iTeam Up because it just fit with what I said in the first chapter, AND it was the beginning of the story!**

**COPIED FROM BUNNIEBOO (Check out her AWESOME stories, btw) :**

_**OMG is that Jennette McCurdy, If you liked it**_

_**OMG is that Miley Cyrus, If you hated it**_

_**OMG I forgot to take my meds! If you want me to update!**_


	4. iWas Tricked

**Justuff: Hello, PE-POLE! I'm here again! Even if I haven't been getting many reviews, I want to finish this story, and I'm kinda just goin' with the flow, making up chapters as I go along, and I usually read the past chapter and it gives me ideas, so yea. I'm going to stop this when I feel like it is needed, and I MAY do an epilogue, but it probably won't be long. This time, it is in Sam's POV because it just seems right…Freddie's will be at the end…Well, anyways, this is more of an understanding point, and enjoy iWas Tricked! (You'll see why that kid in the last chapter was so important NEXT chapter ;)).**

**P.S.-A shout-out to iicarlyy-Ness! Thank you for reviewing!! I really appreciate it. :) **

**Disclaimer: ****I never will (sigh) own iCarly. That right belongs to the one and only, Dan Schneider (Of Schneider's Bakery).**

Sam's POV

OK, let me recap: I watch New Moon, (well, after Carly had filled me in on the first one, Twilight, and then made us some popcorn and got us some cans of Peppi Cola-she also read the books, but I'm too lazy to read)

I run out, I scream because I see another Sam looking all laid-back, no, scratch that, like ME. Freddie is in a tux, so they obviously went on a date, and my mouth is in a HUGE-O right now. The strangest things always happen to me…why me? I was a good per-well, am a good-, well, still, why does this happen to me? OK, possibilities:

She's a robot…NAH! They probably drank water at the resturaunt.

She's an alien… NAH! She (or whatever name an alien would have, Durfwinp? Maybe?) would've already eaten Freddie's brain…I mean, it's like a newly-grilled steak up there! Mmm…steak…

She's Rebecca Berkowitz trying to freak me out because I got her in trouble when I impersonated an almost dead person…NAH! She could never pull off ME to Freddie.

Maybe this really DID happen to me because I was/is a bad person…NAH! I'm not THAT bad!

What else, what else? Oh, I know! She's Mel-

My HUGE-O of a mouth was narrowed from that to an expression of surprise, then quickly down into an angry frown.

"Melanie." My voice was shaking with anger, and I had said it out loud this time.

She smiled at me, like the ones I do to get out of trouble, well, used to do. I don't really care now. It happens too, too often that I get in trouble. I guess I just gave up. Anyway, Carly was outside now, wondering what I was going to say next…I knew, because I know how to ask the questions (been in the police station a couple of times for questioning) and I wanted to tell her, but my focus wasn't really on HER right then…

"Sam…" Melanie started, but I interrupted.

"How'd you even dress-up like me?!" I almost yelled.

Her eyes looked at Carly, and instead of a HUGE-O for a mouth, I had more of a HUGE-OVAL as I turned to stare at my so-called "best friend". Carly was looking at me in that "Ok, ya caught me," look,=.

"YOU helped her?!" I screamed. "After what I did for you? Giving up a date with Freddie, which I so wanted to do instead of hang-out with you! That was an unselfish act, and I don't have a lot of them!"

"I;m sorry! It's just…what if you guys broke up? And…"

"Why'd you do it?" I ignored what she had just said (Thanks to school, it was really easy to ignore things now), and was instantly sad. She was best friend, and she did something like this!

"I just told you why."

"Well, tell me again."

"What if you guys broke up?"

"OK, 1st, that's our business, and we'd never let it effect who we care about: each other and our fans, and 2nd, what's the real reason?"

"I wanted you two to be my friends again, AND care about iCarly."  
"Carly, so we haven't been showing up lately…you could've just told us-"

"No," She said, every quickly, wanting to burst into tears. "I didn't want to wreck our friendship and your guys' relationship."

"We're sorry…we are…"

"And after you gave me that phone call, I thought about how wrong it was, but sadly, I also thought about what Melanie was trying to persuade me to do, and the plan _was_ working and it was getting you to hang-out with me more already-"

"We promise we'll start hanging out with you more." I interrupted, and then patted her on the shoulder, turned to Melanie, and was immediately angry again.

"And YOU! What is your deal?" I questioned.

"I guess I just liked Freddie so much…I don't know what came over me…" Melanie said, honestly sorry.

"OK, you're forgiven, too."

AWKWARD SILENCE

"Well, I leave on a plane tomorrow, and maybe I can give you two some room. I guess I'll just text you guys here and then, like always!" She exclaimed, a hint of depression still in her voice-well, it was probably more like a sprinkle, but whatevs."Well…"Freddie started. "You'll always be cool, AS A FRIEND. I mean, you have to have liked someone at your school?"

"Yea. He's better than you! No offense."

"None taken." They both laughed together and everything SEEMED like it was over…the sad part? It was just the beginning…well, probably like the beginning-middle part, but, you know, gotta have that ounce of dramatic effect!

Freddie's POV

Sam really _does_ have a twin sister?!?! Still in shock…

**Well, I'm back to my small chapters, but this one was more of an understanding point.**

**Any questions or comments, zazeendot is the user you go to! Well, on this story!**

**PLEASE Read and Review, I don't care if it's bad! Just PLZ DON'T BE HARSH! First story people!**

**OK, WELL, BYE, 'TIL NEXT TIME!**

**HEY THAT RHYMED!**

**SO DID THAT!**

**COOL! **

**~Zazeendot**

**P.S.-Sorry about the whole "…" I got goin on, but there is a lot of awkwardness in these chapters and I'll try to kick that nasty habit! Ha ha :P!**


	5. iHeard A Rumor

**Justuff: Hello whoever is still reading! This is chapter 5!!! I just wanted to tell everyone that this story is not ending until about chapter 10 or chapter 11…I've finally got an idea for the rest of the story!! So, yea…not as long as my usual justuff, but enjoy iHeard A Rumor! (This is going to be in Carly's POV again : )). This may be like Chapter 2: Not the best. But I hope you guys still enjoy it anyways =)!!!**

**P.S.: Keep reviewing people! And sorry for not updating in a couple days!**

**Disclaimer: OK, if I owned iCarly, why would I be on if .NET is supposedly for LOSERS in the show?**

Carly's POV

It was Monday, and I was putting things into my locker. It had been a LONG weekend! Sam came into school, and everyone was quiet. Like, the WHOLE SCHOOL. Quiet. What the heck?! Sam was staring around at everyone, and was confused. She opened up her locker.

"What's the matter with these people?" She asked in a low-tone so no one could hear us.

"I don't know, but if we ignore them, maybe they'll start talking to each other and stop staring at us." She nodded, and we saw Freddie come in. Then, everyone was laughing. Everyone...laughing. It was starting to creep me out. I was going to ask politely what was going on, when Sam screamed,

"Hey!" Everyone turned quiet again. "What's the matter with you people?" They started laughing again. One said, "Why don't you ask Freddie?"

"Be-because Freddie's a nub!" Sam exclaimed on the spot. Uh-oh…I know what's going on…

"Stop making fun of your boyfriend Sam!" Another screamed, and Sam and Freddie looked at each other, and the laughter continued until the bell rung. They all started scurrying away. We just stood there, still shocked by what had just happened. Then, I decided that we should go off to class before we got in trouble.

"Let's just go to first period," I said, sorry for them. I started walking away, but they looked at me, angrily.

"What?" I questioned.

"Why'd you tell everyone in school, Carls? You KNOW we didn't want you to tell anyone!" My mouth dropped.

"I didn't do this! Somebody must've found out!" I defended.

"I thought we got everything straightened out, but I guess not." Sam responded.

"I DIDN'T DO THIS! But I'll help find out who did, I promise!" I then stomped away angrily. I can't believe they would think that I would do this! Well, I did team up with Melanie, but that was just to break them up! I would never tell anyone! But I'm going to find out who obviously would.

When I was in Mr. Harbour's Social Studies class, Shane followed behind me.

"Hey Shane!" I greeted. Even though I hurt him, and so did Sam, we were still great friends. Well, anyways, he was jittery and shaking.

"What's wrong?"

"If I tell you, will you promise not to get mad?"

"Sure," I replied.

"I accidentally spilt the rumor that Sam and Freddie were dating." My eyes went wide. Like, bug-eyed wide.

"Why?"

"I didn't mean to. I just tell my best friend everything, so I did, and he spread it to the whole school." He quickly responded."You have to tell Sam and Freddie about this!" I exclaimed.

"No! You can't. Sam will kill me and Freddie won't talk to me ever again!" Shane answered.

"Well, they're blaming ME for this! You have to talk to them, I'll come with you. Maybe we can get this whole thing straightened out."

After another period, we finally reached brunch. I grabbed Shane (who had tried to run away) and yanked him into the cafeteria, where Sam, Freddie, and I always met at brunch and lunch. There was laughetr surrounding the whole room.

"Hey, guys," I said. Of course they ignored me. "Guys, look, I didn't spread that rumor. But I know he did…" I said, turning to Shane. They listened now.

"I did, you guys. I'm sorry." Shane admitted. They looked up at us now.

"What?!" "I didn't mean to."

"He didn't mean to." I mimicked.

"His best friend did. He thought something was up when he saw "Sam" at the resturaunt. He thought you guys were on a date."

"Oh," They looked at each other, sadly. "It's OK, Shane. We were. We lied. If we would've just told you the truth…well," Freddie stated. "We're glad you told the truth."

"But how are we going to get those puncks to stop laughing at us." Sam then put her palm up and waved it side-to-side. They were STILL laughing. Sam continued, "I gave them wedgies, I pushed them against their locker…nothing." Shane pulled away from my arm and jumped on the table.

"Students!" He shouted. Everyone was quiet and was looking at him now. "Who cares if Freddie and Sam DATE?! They like each other, and there's nothing wrong with that." Usually they would've just kept laughing but he's a popular guy…people cared about his opinion. "Now, why don't you guys stop laughing like immature babies?!" He got down from the table and headed out. Everyone was quiet until the bell rang.

After school, people kept apologizing to Freddie and Sam…including me. "Why are you apologizing?" Sam asked. "Because…if it weren't for me, I wouldn't have gotten you into this mess!" "Hey, we set up the trap!" Freddie exclaimed. "We should;ve paid more attention to, and we promise we won't make you go through that ever again." Then, I pulled them into a hug they'll never forget. "Uh, Carly…you can let go now." They said, almost dying of not being able to breath because of the tightness of my hug. "I know…but I'm not gonna." They laughed as I set them down. And then we walked outside where Spencer's car was ready to take us to the Groovy Smoothies for some Strawberry Splats and dinner (spaghetti tacos-what else?) at my apartment.

**YAY! FRIENDS AGAIN! NOT MY BEST, BUT IT WASN'T SUPER-SHORT THIS TIME! PLEASE REVIEW I WOULD LOVE TO HEAR YOUR THOUGHTS!!!**

**~PEACE OUT~**

**ZAZEENDOT**

**P.S.-There's an epilogue coming up! Stay tuned…**


	6. iMake A Two In One

**iMake A Two In One**

**I'm makin' an epilogue AND an Author's Note! Read why!  
**

**READ! READ! READ! READ!**

**Hello! I said that I may keep updating 'til the 10****th**** or 11****th**** chapter, but I'm sorry! I decided this was a good place to stop, because I had a good idea for the rest of the story, but I decided that they would all be bad because I had good plots for the chapters, but other than that, I didn't know what else to say, but since I screwed up I'm giving you a NON-SUPER-SUPER-SMALL epilogue today, too!!! Also, shout-out to XxEmilyKiteXx for telling me the 5****th**** chapter was bad in a non-evil way ****. I warned you it wasn't good!! It was really hard to come up with that chapter cuz how WOULD Shane react? I haven't seen that episode a lot like iTwins. So, enjoy iHave An Epilogue!! (Still in Carly's pov). Anyways, this is when they go into college.  
**

**P.S.-Wish me luck on my 500-word essay and book report! AND IWill BE COMING UP WITH A NEW SHORT STORY! I don't know when it will be posted: Februrary? March? It's called iNeed Advice, and it's where Carly is the Trust Tracy Anonymous Advice Columnist at her school, but she ends up getting a note from a girl's pen name "Sam Loves Ham" who needs advice on how to get a boy to like her. What has Sam been hiding from her? I thought they would tell her everything! Carly gets even more confused when Sam starts using her technique on Freddie! **

**Enjoy iHave An Epilogue!**

**

* * *

****iHave An Epilogue**

**Yea…look at the Author's Note! **

**Disclaimer: If I owned iCarly, would I be on here, NOT making this stuff ACTUALLY happen in the real show? Sam and Freddie would already be dating if I was in charge. Also, these aren't REAL COLLEGES ANYWHERE! Enjoy.**

Carly's POV

It was a rainy day here in Seattle, Washington. Today was the big day. Off to college. Sam would be going off to Stylistic Salon Community College, (Our senior year she started to like being girly…and having good grades), Freddie would be going off to Techy Cimpton's Comouter Sciences University, and I would be going to New York to go to Julliard, a music and acting college. We'd all keep in touch, we always have since I teamed up with Melanie. We were all best friends just like before. We promised each other we would text, call, and write each other. Sam and Freddie were going to still be dating. No way could they be separated! Every fight they had and every make-up showed them just how strong their relationship is, and they won't let anything or anyone ruin it. It was time to meet them outside Bushwell. I took a deep breth, and let it out in a huge sigh. This is it: The end of iCarly, the end of seeing them (except for visits and stuff), and the end of high school.

Sam and Freddie were already waiting outside Bushwell . "Hey," I asked in a sad, depressed monotone.

"Hey," They said, using my exact same tone.

"Well, Sam good luck at your Community College, and Freddie good luck at Techy Cimpton's University." "Well, become an amazing Children's show actress!" Sam exclaimed. "I'll try." I said, frowning. They looked at me, and it was quiet for a moment, until they added, "We'll text and call and write each other everyday." "Yea." I said, sad.

Fortunately, they always did. I never heard of anyone doing this with old buddies. I talked to Sam every night at 11 and Freddie every night at 10.I'm glad they never for got me. I even got calls from Spencer once in a while. He's been dating this girl name Antoinette (Annie), and it's been going well. He's thinking of porposing. He sent me pictures, too, of the two of them. He looked different, and she was gorgeous. She had light brunette hair, and a tan face. It was going well in the relationship area for me, too (thank god, I wasn't left out anymore)! I was really involved with this guy named Justin Bernelli. He was Italian, but didn't sound Italian. And I really liked him. He asked me out, and now we were dating. Sam and Freddie had got engaged a year later, at 19. They said that they were going to wait until they were 20 to make the whole arrangement that Samantha Anne Puckett and Fredward Gregory Benson were going to get married (**A/N-Not their real middle names on the show!). **I wished them good luck, and they said that I was their maid of honor! I was excited!

**

* * *

**Spencer eventually got married to Antoinette, and I was their made of honor, too! They had a daughter named Louisa, so she was the flower girl. She was so cute, and reminded me of Sam because instead of playing with dolls, she played with toy trucks. I had then hoped that Justin would propose to me. I felt left out again. I didn't get purposed to, but that's OK. I had just met the guy. I had to give him some time…

**

* * *

**He porposed! He finally proposed! And right before Sam and Freddie's wedding day!

Sam and Freddie's wedding was beautiful. It was nice to have a reunion with them, and they still were the same since high school. You should of seen Sam's dress. There were real diamonds in it, and Freddie said it cost over one million bucks, but he had paid for it, and that it was worth it to see her happy. She then danced on the table as she swirled, and Gibby and Shane were there, too!

Gibby had no wife and no child. He just was a swimsuit model (crazy right?!)

Sam and Freddie ended up having a boy and a girl! They named the boy Nathan and the little girl Jennette (**a/n: I had to put that in there!**)

I didn't have any kids, but that was OK. Justin was all i needed.

My dad had sadly died, but wished that we not grieve over him in his will.

**AND I HAD A HAPPY LIFE AFTER THAT!**


End file.
